Por Trás de Uma Máscara
by S2HaNahMalfoyS2
Summary: Pensamos e Julgamos as pessoas, muitas vezes sem conhecelas... nunca devemos esquecer, que muitas nao sao da maneira que pensamos que realmente são, pois nós so sabemos o que elas deixam sabermos ... cada pessoa tem uma mascara, e Hermione Granger consegu


**Por trás de uma máscara.**

Capitulo 1 – o baile.

Estava chegando o Natal, e antes de começar as férias, teria o famoso baile de inverno, que nesse ano serie diferente, seria um baile de máscaras. Harry iria com Gina, eles estavam namorando, Rony provavelmente iria com alguma das meninas que ele traçara no corredor, ele andava com os hormônios a flor da pele, desde que terminara com Hermione porque a garota se recusou a tomar um passo mais importante em sua relação. Hermione iria sozinha na esperança de encontrar alguém por lá. Ela e Gina haviam ido a Hogsmeade comprar suas fantasias.

Hermione você ainda não está pronta? – perguntou Gina.

Ela usava uma fantasia de cigana, havia combinado com Harry, ele iria de pirata.

É que não tenho certeza se vou.

É claro que você deve ir, comece logo a se vestir, eu não posso te esperar porque combinei de me encontrar com Harry.

Não tem problema, eu já desço.

Todos do quinto ano em diante estavam no baile, a maioria estava dançando, muitos pararam ao ver uma pessoa entrar, ela usava um lindo vestido vermelho de época, com um luxuoso decote, cintura apertada e uma longa cauda de várias saias, o cabelo preso para trás com um lindo grampo de pedras vermelhas em forma de uma libélula, com alguns finos fios soltos à frente, e sua máscara, cheia de pedras de rubis. Ela desceu, e a festa prosseguiu.

Hermione olhava para vê se avistava Harry, Gina ou até mesmo Rony.

Você me daria o prazer desta dança –perguntou um jovem que estendera a mão a Hermione.

Ela aceitou na mesma hora, e eles se dirigiram ou meio do salão.Eles começaram a rir, não puderam deixar de perceber a incrível consciência, pois o jovem usava um traje a rigor de época, escuro, com uma peruca branca e uma mascara preta de pedras brancas, deixando a mostra seus lábios rosados e seus olhos claros.

Que consciência, nós devemos ser feitos um para o outro, estamos fantasiados de pares – disse o garoto.

Hermione abriu um sorriso.

Você dança bem – elogiou ela.

Obrigado, quero que chegue logo meia noite, pra poder tirarmos logo estas máscaras. De que casa você é?

Prefiro não dizer – retorquiu Hermione.

Porque?

Para deixar o mistério.

Não sei... – disse o garoto – mas tenho a sensação que já te conheço, e que, você preenche o meu vazio.

Como pode ser! – exclamou Hermione – eu também acho, parece que você me completa, parece que você é minha alma gêmea, mas como posso achar isso de alguém cujo rosto desconheço e o nome, não tenho a menor idéia.

Ele sorriu, se aproximou tomou-a pela cintura e a beijou, Hermione sentiu um frio subindo pela espinha, seu corpo estremeceu, sentiu como nunca se sentira com outro garoto, nem mesmo com o Rony que havia desintegrado dali.

Esse foi o melhor beijo que eu já dei em toda minha vida – sussurrou ele.

O meu também.

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM, o relógio soou a meia noite.

Ta na hora – disse ele quando iria tirar a mascara.

Não! – exclamou a menina – Por favor, ta tão bom do jeito que está, não quero estragar, poderíamos ficar assim, sem saber quem é o outro até as aulas começarem, eu vou passar as férias aqui e você?

Eu não iria, mas agora faço questão de passar as férias aqui e como faremos para nos comunicar?

Podemos usar uma coruja, mas tem que ser uma do castelo. Todo final de semana teremos que dar ao outro uma pista – acrescentou ao jovem – É melhor eu ir – disse Hermione.

Eles se beijaram calorosamente, ela ia saindo, parou e voltou até o jovem, tirou de seu cabelo seu grampo de pedras vermelhas em forma de libélula e entregou a ele.

Pra você lembrar de mim.

Ele pegou o grampo e tirou um cordão de seu pescoço com um pingente de cristal.

Pra você lembrar de mim doce donzela. Você terá que remover um feitiço, pois ele fica vermelho quando estou triste.

Ela se retirou e foi dormir. Acordou no outro dia super sorridente, pois realmente dormira muito bem. Desceu para tomar café no salão principal, muitas pessoas já estavam indo embora, era o primeiro dia de férias. Gina chegou, sentou a seu lado, pegou um pudim de chocolate e...

Como foi o baile Hermione?

Muito legal, te procurei mais não te encontrei.

É que fiquei procurando o Harry um tempão, ele disse que iria pegar ponche e não voltou. Você tava com o Rony? Eu não o vi.

Não – respondeu Hermione – eu não tava, qual era a fantasia dele?

Não sei, fiquei chateada do Harry ter mudado a dele.

Gina foi se encontrar com Harry e Hermione subiu para pegar um livro, chegando no dormitório feminino, viu encima de sua escrivaninha uma coruja marrom com um bilhete na pata.

_"Sonhei com você a noite inteira minha doce donzela, estou pensando no que posso te dar de pista nesse final de semana._

_Afetuosamente, Gentil Cavalheiro"._

Hermione pegou uma caixinha vermelha e dourada e colocou o bilhete lá dentro, depois pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, sua pena, um tinteiro e escreveu:

"_De Doce Donzela para Gentil Cavalheiro,_

_Eu também sonhei com você a noite inteira, não sei como, mas parece que você já faz parte de mim, beijos"._

Os dias se passaram, era sábado, Hermione não fazia a mínima idéia do que mandar, até que pegou e escreveu em um pedaço de pergaminho a palavra "Aritmancia" e mandou para ele. Segundos depois a coruja voltou, ela pegou o bilhete deu um biscoito a ela, que saiu voando.

"Cabelo diferente".

Ah, ótimo, quantos garotos não tem cabelos estranhos em Hogwarts!

Ela decidiu fazer uma lista mesmo constando alguns nomes que ela achava que não poderia ser.

1º Harry – ele tem um cabelo altamente rebelde.

2º Rony – um cabelo daquela cor não é normal.

3º Colin – Ele está com o cabelo Hastafari.

4º Kevin – apesar dele ser da Sonserina é bonito e tem o cabelo no ombro.

5º Neville – talvez ache seu cabelo esquisito.

6º Ernesto – está com o cabelo azul.

7º Dino – bem, ele não tem um cabelo direito.

8º Braian – da Corvinal, usava o cabelo com um topete.

9­º Renato – da Sonserina, tem cabelos loiros e um pouco grandes, acima do ombro.

10º Victor – da Corvinal, cabelos negros lisos e grandinhos.

11º Josh – da Lufa-Lufa, cabelo com topete.

12º Profº Snape – eu sei que não é ele, mas gostaria de observar que ele realmente tem um cabelo ridículo.

Hermione guardou sua lista em sua caixa e desceu para comer, encontrou com Rony.

Oi Rony! – cumprimentou.

Oi Mione. Você viu o Harry?

Não, ele deve estar com a Gina.

Eu não te vi no baile – comentou Rony.

Eu também não, onde você estava?

Onde eu estava? É eu... eu tava, eu tava na... Biblioteca!

Na biblioteca! – exclamou Hermione indignada.

É, você pensa que só você vai lá – disse Rony saindo do salão comunal com raiva.

Eu hein! – exclamou a menina apanhando um pão de queijo.

Depois foi para aula de Aritmancia, estava respondendo sua redação quando...

Professora!

Sim Sr Croyn.

Poderia falar com a Senhora?

A professora se dirigiu para fora da classe voltando dois minutos depois.

À noite ela foi para eu dormitório e encontrou a coruja marrom sobre sua mesa pegou a carta e leu.

"_Doce Donzela, sua pista é muito difícil, você faz idéia de quantas garotas estudam Aritmancia? Provavelmente não, 657, poxa, na próxima vez dê uma pista melhorzinha". _

Hermione saiu, pegou o pergaminho e começou a escrever ainda rindo. "_Gentil Cavalheiro, me desculpe, mas a sua pista também não foi muito fácil não, se você soubesse das pessoas que tem o cabelo estranho, você se assustaria com as alternativas"_. Era tarde da noite, Hermione não conseguia dormir estava pensando no rapaz com quem dançara e quem ele poderia ser quando olhou para o cordão que ele lhe dara, percebeu que a pedra que outrora era cristalina agora era rubra como sangue, a garota levantou-se rapidamente, escreveu uma carta e mandou pra ele. 

"_Sei que algo está acontecendo, encontre-me no salão de inverno agora, não esqueça sua máscara"_.

Ela apanhou sua máscara e desceu para o salão, chegando lá percebeu que o mesmo estava vazio, ela sentou em frente à lareira e a acendeu com um simples toque de varinha, pegou seu ohashi (palito de prender cabelo) e fez um coque em seu cabelo. Ficou olhando para a chama, pensando se o rapaz viria ou não, até que... Hermione levou um susto e virou-se, ele tinha chegado, veio por trás e deu um beijo em seu cheiroso pescoço nu.

Que susto! – exclamou se levantando.

Hermione era mais baixa que ele, e o rapaz não pode deixar de notar o belo corpo da jovem que trajava uma camisola de seda no joelho.

O que aconteceu?

Como você soube que...

Hermione rapidamente mostrou-lhe o cordão que estava com a pedra vermelha.

Ah sim – murmurou o rapaz sentando-se junto com ela – minha melhor amiga, sofreu um acidente e está gravemente ferida, está inconsciente no Hospital Santo Mungos.

Hermione o abraçou, a touca que o garoto usava a incomodava, mas inesperadamente o jovem começou a chorar em seu ombro.

Não se preocupe – exclamou Hermione – vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver que sua amiga vai ficar boa logo, não se preocupe tanto, lá no Santo Mungos eles têm feiticeiros médicos realmente muito bons e se você quiser podemos pedir ao Profº Dumbledore se ele deixa Madame Pomfrey cuidar de sua amiga, ela é muito... Você ta melhor?

Sim – falou ele – eu estou melhor.

Ele se aproximou, colocou suas mãos no rosto da garota, tirou seu ohashi fazendo seus longos cabelos se soltarem e a beijou. Hermione se sentiu nas nuvens, como se estivesse levitando, sonhando e se estivesse, não queria mais acordar, ela sentiu o gosto de uma lágrima se infiltrar no beijo, o jovem se afastou, mas seus rostos estavam a milímetros de distância e começou a sussurrar.

Por favor, eu... você é muito especial pra mim, eu preciso saber, por favor, me deixe saber quem você é, eu não agüento mais.

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela fechou os olhos e lentamente começou a tirar sua máscara...

Você! – exclamou ele afastando-se para trás e tirando seu gorro e sua máscara.

Hermione sentiu que seu mundo cairia, sua expressão mudou rapidamente, seu coração pulsava, sua mão tremia, faltava-lhe ar, movimentou seus lábios e sussurrando.

Malfoy!


End file.
